zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Worthy Follower
Decades had passed since he had set afoot on that building, yet it already brought so much memories to his mind. The former chief of the ZPD was just paying a visit for nostalgia´s sake to the headquarters. It had been a long time since Bogo had retired, and he was already a very old, but still very strong buffalo. For years he had led the police force of Zootopia vigorously, staying true to the values he believed in. As time went on, however, Bogo had retired as he grew old, and given his position as chief to the best officer that had ever served him and the city. The heroic first rabbit officer in Zootopia, Judy Hopps. She had proven her worth in many adventures where she and her most loyal companion Nick Wilde had saved the city from many dangers. Even though Bogo was a little iffy about the reckless recruit at first, over time he started to respect and understand her more. Seeing how charismatic Judy was and how strong moral character as well as leadership skills she possessed, the buffalo decided that the doe was the most deserving to be his successor. Now, Judy had been the chief of the ZPD for over a decade, continuing where the former chief left off. The elderly ex-chief opened the doors to the department, as he took a look around. Quite a lot had changed. Even though the place looked very similar from the inside and even Clawhauser was still there as the receptionist, there were still some differences. While most of the previous cops had been big mammals, now there was a lot more variety to it. Male, female, small, big, predator, prey….all kinds of animals served as cops. Bogo smiled as he saw many spunky and brave-looking officers strolling around the HQ. The old saying “anyone can be anything in Zootopia” had proven more true than he expected. After walking upstairs, he reached her office, where his good friend and sister in arms waited. Judy sat there on the chief´s seat, wearing the uniform of the chief with the name “Wilde” in it, since she had been married to Nick for almost 30 years. Noticing Bogo, Judy rose from the chair and smiled at him warmly. She had gotten a little rounder and looked a lot like her late mother, with her paws and legs a bit less muscular than before. Judy also wore glasses now, completing the former officer Hopps´ motherly look. Even though the rabbit was in her 50s already and not as spunky as she used to be, Judy was still very beautiful. “So much has changed here”, Bogo said. “Nice to see you again. Chief Judy Wilde at your service”, Judy went to shake his hoof. As the buffalo sat down, she noticed how much he smiled, which she didn’t´ expect him to do a lot since they first met. “You look like the retirement days have done good for you”, she said politely. “Thanks. With a wife like Gazelle, you probably can see why”, Bogo nodded. “Yeah. So glad she´s doing well, it´s been a while since I saw her during her farewell concert before her retirement. Want some coffee and donuts? I baked the latter myself”, Judy took some from her fridge. “Sure”, Bogo nodded. The two sat down on the coffee table, discussing a lot about what had happened lately. Judy told about all of the crimes her officers had solved, as well as what had been going on with her family. Nick still worked in the department as her secretary, and their vixen daughter had already grown up into a student at a local theater school. “Overall things are going fine in here…although the new mayor does boss me around quite a lot, so now I know how you felt back then with Lionheart”, Judy laughed. “Well, at least you don´t miss those days as a meter maid, do you?” Bogo chuckled. As she poured him more coffee, the buffalo looked at her in a very respecting, fatherly fashion. “Judy…I´m so proud of you. Everything you have done has proven what any mammal is truly capable of from the inside”, Bogo said. “You really think so?” the middle-aged rabbit felt flattered. “Not only by showing your courage and tenacity in the force, but also by how much you grew from the tiny bunny that entered the force years ago. The way your attitude changed towards predators really shows it, especially the relationship you and Wilde had. Believe me, I know good chemistry when I see it. Even during your first days as partners I had a hunch there was something going on between you two”, Bogo explained. “I know. The decisions I made with him are the ones I´ll never regret in my life. This is where my path has led, and I´ll keep on going with it. Not only with him in marriage, but also in looking after my recruits. They´re like school students to me, and I´m their teacher”, Judy smiled. Bogo patted her on the back warmly. “That´s our girl”, he said in a fatherly tone. Judy and Bogo kept on chatting and having coffee for a while, until it was time for the old buffalo to go. “I wish you all the best for your remaining years as the chief, Judy Wilde. Do what you must to keep the city a better place, just like you intended it”, he said as he took his hat and scarf. “I will, Bogo. And remember to enjoy your retirement years to their full extent. Send Gazelle my regards too!” Judy waved. “Thanks! Send Nick mine as well. See you, Judy!” Bogo left at last. Judy felt so joyful after seeing her former boss after such a long time. The more time he spent with him, the more she remembered all the years in the force under his command. After a while, Nick entered the room too. He had been in a conference, so he hadn´t been able to meet Bogo, but was happy that Judy was able to do it. “How did the meeting go?” the fox asked. Nick too had aged very well, even though he was older than his wife. His fur was already graying a bit, and his tail was also fluffier than before, but Nick still looked just as tough and handsome as he always had. A real old gentleman of a fox. “It was great, Nick. He really seems to appreciate my hard work, more than he ever did”, Judy said, letting Nick sit down and giving him some coffee too. “That´s great. I can see why, for you´re the best officer that has ever brought justice on the streets. All those years we spent together as partners really paid off”, Nick placed his paw warmly on his bunny wife´s shoulder. Judy turned towards him, and looked at her husband just as lovingly as she did during their dating years. “I´ll still keep following my dream to make the city a better place….and I´ll share with you, no matter where we are”, she gave him a kiss. “What an honor it is, Chief Wilde”, Nick nuzzled her cheek, causing Judy to almost drop her glasses. “I love you, my partner”, she sighed. The two spent the rest of the day in the work as usual, staying there late doing their duty, until they´d come home with their daughter. Even though it was only a simple meeting that day, it had warmed Judy on the inside greatly. Not only seeing Bogo still doing well and happy, but also how much he respected what she had done. The buffalo now saw his friend and fellow officer for what she truly was capable of. A worthy follower. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories about Bogo Category:Old age stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are middle-aged Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories set while Judy is the ZPD chief Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Fanon stories